


Part Of Your Flock

by Imoshen



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam, Anal Sex, Angel Dean, Angel Sam, Archangels, Breeding, Consent is Sexy, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spitroasting, alpha!Castiel, alpha!michael, creating new angels, mention of MPREG, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Dean is claimed by a flock.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340272
Comments: 10
Kudos: 324
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Public Sex on my Card.  
> Written for Heaven & Hell Bingo for the square Archangels on my Card.

He has no idea how he managed to end up in the Chases, but Dean very much regrets whatever bad decision he made that had him end up here.

His wings ache from how hard he’s been flying. Idiot him didn’t end up in the area where the single Alphas fly, no, he had to end up in the area for the flocks.

Stupid, idiot him.

Dean banks hard, nearly injuring his right wing on a tree as he takes the turn almost too tightly. His heart is racing, but it worked: Crowley doesn’t manage the maneuver and end up crashed into the tree. His flock doesn’t pursue Dean further but stays with their injured leader. Dean breathes a sigh of relief and beats his wings to gain altitude in another attempt to get out of the Chase.

No such luck. He’s barely made it out of the park when his nose and instinct tell him there’s another angel on his trail. Dean risks a quick glance over his shoulder and curses.

There are four angels following him, and two of those have three pairs of wings. He can’t spot the colors yet, but as tired as he is, he might not be able to outfly them. Archangels have much more stamina than angels.

Dean decides on a course and beats his wings, trying to catch an updraft to ride so he can rest for a short moment, catch his breath a little. He’s shaken three pursuing flocks, and his wings _ache_.

A quick look over his shoulder reveals the colors of dawn on one of the Archangels, shades of blue from dark to light, softest pinks and a hint of white. Dean blinks and refocuses on _not_ crashing into buildings or trees. He knows those colors. There’s only one Angel, one _Archangel_ who has dawn on his wings.

Michael.

The leading Alpha of the flock Sammy mated into last year. His childhood friend had been ecstatic with joy when they talked, bubbling over with happiness.

Something that was tight and painful inside Dean since he realized he’d managed to stumble into the Chases relaxes. If he’s caught – and another quick glance over his shoulder tells him that’s more likely than not – he could certainly do a lot worse.

When he’s caught, it’s not the rough grab-and-slam he’d expected, had seen happen to other Omega Angels. Instead, the flock catches up and surrounds him, and strong hands grab his wrists, his arms, his ankles. He can feel their heat even through his clothes and boots. The scents of strong, fertile Alphas waken the Omega inside, and Dean gasps and shakes his head even as he folds his wings and lets himself drop into the hands that hold him.

They land on a stretch of grass in another park, and while there are other flocks around, Dean doesn’t care now. He’s caught, and need is stirring fiercely inside. He tilts his head back, revealing his vulnerable throat, and manages one word.

“Yes.”

They use Dean’s clothes and their own tunics to pad the table they bend him over. Dean moans, feeling exposed as his skin is bared to the wind and the gaze of everyone who might fly over or walk past. He’s blushing, but his body makes no secrets of the fact that he loves it, too.

Hands touch and stroke, scents envelop him. Fingers slide down his spine all the way from his nape to between his cheeks, rub a firm caress over his hole. Dean moans and tries to spread his legs wider, push up into the touch. An amused chuckle, then those fingers slide in without meeting resistance.

“Oh, you’re ready,” Michael’s voice murmurs from behind him. “So wet and open and eager, little Omega.”

Hands on his cheeks, pulling him open further, and then he’s filled and moans as his body stretches around the thick cock sliding in. His wings tremble where they’re hanging down at his sides, and his hands fist in the fabric beneath him as he tries to push back again and is held in place by more strong hands.

Michael fucks him slow and deep, claiming him with touch and scent and pleasure. Dean moans and whines and pleads for more, harder, _faster_ with every breath he can spare, but the Archangel keeps his pace even as his nails bite into Dean’s hips. He shivers at the knowledge that when this is over, he’ll be covered in such marks.

“Fill him up, Mike,” Lucifer’s voice, a low, hungry rasp. “He smells ready.”

Dean mewls agreement and then screams when Michael growls and rams into him hard a few times before his knot swells up, stretching Dean out even further. It also triggers his orgasm, and Dean trembles and spills over the clothes cushioning him as Michael’s hot come fills him up.

With the leading Alpha having staked his claim, the other Alphas of the flock crowd in closer. Dean blinks his eyes open as fingers card through his hair and looks up into blue eyes, framed by black hair and blacker wings. Castiel smiles down at him.

“Let me have your mouth Dean,” he rumbles, and Dean glances down at the Angel’s erection and licks his lips before opening his mouth, looking back up at Castiel. Blue eyes darken as the Angel steps forward and slides his cock between Dean’s lips. “Good little Omega.”

Dean’s eyes drift half-closed as Castiel starts to move, rocking into his mouth almost lazily as his hands keep petting his hair. He loses track of time quickly, has no idea how long it takes until Michael’s knot goes down and the Archangel slips out. Before he can mewl in protest, there’s another warm body at his back, hands on his cheeks pulling him open again.

“You’ll be a pretty mess when we’re through,” Lucifer promises him, and Dean moans around Castiel’s cock as he’s filled again. Lucifer moves harder, faster than Michael did, and then Castiel’s hands tighten in his hair and the Angel’s pace picks up. Dean sucks in sharp breaths through his nose whenever he can, and then Castiel breathes a curse and hot seed spills down Dean’s throat, the knot pushing at his lips. He’s grateful Castiel didn’t knot his mouth and gives gentle licks to the pulsing cock in his mouth in thanks. Castiel groans and shudders.

Dean can’t swallow everything the black-winged Angel gave him, and when Castiel pulls out, a little of it trickles down Dean’s chin. Lucifer groans and picks his pace up. Dean whines in protest when he wants to writhe and can’t, pinned in place by strong grips on his limbs.

“Stay, little Omega,” a deep voice purrs. “Don’t want you to slither off and get hurt.”

Fingers at his mouth, gathering the spills before offering them to Dean. He opens his mouth and sucks them in willingly, drawing a moan that sounds like it might be Sammy, and then Lucifer thrusts in hard once more and shoves Dean full of his knot, and Dean shrieks around the fingers in his mouth as he comes again, clenching and trembling around the cock pumping him full. Well. Fuller.

When Lucifer slips out, they turn him onto his back, and Dean stretches and shivers as cum and slick starts dripping out of his used hole. “Please,” he breathes, needing more. His instincts know he hasn’t yet had all the flock’s Alphas. They don’t make him wait or beg, either. Sammy lifts his legs onto his broad shoulders, and Dean arches and shouts his pleasure as he’s breached again, stretched wider on Sam’s thick cock.

“Beautiful,” Michael purrs at his side, and Dean turns his head and licks his lips with a hungry sound. The leader Alpha is hard again, long fingers wrapped around his erection, and Dean bites his lower lip before looking up at Michael pleadingly. The Archangel laughs and steps closer. “Oh, you’re a sexy little joy,” he praises, rubbing the head of his cock over Dean’s mouth before he allows him to suck it in. Dean moans and relaxes into it, lets Sam’s thrusts rock him and sucks on Michael. His senses are overwhelmed with Alpha scents and presence and sheer lust, his hole is so sensitive already after two knots and Sam keeps fucking into him relentlessly, hitting every spot Dean has.

He nearly chokes when Michael comes in his mouth and Sam shoves his knot into him and makes him come again, spilling weakly onto his belly. The Archangel hisses and pulls back, letting him breathe. Ropes of come splash onto his throat instead, making Dean shiver.

“Pretty sight,” Sam pants, stroking Dean’s hips even as he keeps rocking, his knot pulling at Dean’s hole and making him moan and tremble. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Dean flushes at the praise and purrs happily, relaxing under the stroking hands and murmured praise. He’s exhausted by now, but still _wants_ , his body ready for more. His gaze seeks Michael, and he shivers when he finds the tall Archangel. The Alpha laughs. “Eager little Omega,” he teases gently. “Do we want more?”

Dean nods, licking his lips and moaning as he tastes more of Michael’s come. “Please,” he breathes, earning groans from all Alphas.

Fingers in his hair guide his head to the other side where Lucifer is standing, and Dean opens his mouth even before he’s turned all the way. Lucifer chuckles as he pushes in, then moans. “Oh fuck, now I know what you meant about his mouth, Cas.”

Warm lips at his throat, a wet tongue licking at the spilled come. Dean shivers and sucks on Lucifer’s cock, loses himself in the gentle push and drag of the Archangel’s rocking into him. He almost doesn’t notice Sam slipping out, but he does notice Castiel pushing in, hard and thick and going deep on the first push. He moans around the cock in his mouth, tries to arch and is pinned again.

“Just take it, little Omega,” Castiel purrs into his ear. Fingers tighten in his hair, holding his head still, and Dean mewls as Lucifer starts moving faster, fucking his mouth.

Having watched his Alpha mates take Dean, Cas doesn’t need long until he’s digging his nails in. His knot pushes at Dean’s rim, stretches him and makes him come again, his cock twitching as he spills onto his belly. Lucifer groans at the sight and then he’s flooding Dean’s mouth, taking care not to shove his knot in. Dean gasps and swallows.

Hands stroke his sides, his chest, card through his hair and pet his wings. Dean purrs and relaxes into the caresses. His exhausted body drags him into sleep before Cas’ knot goes down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sam Winchester Bingo for the square Angel!Sam  
> Written for Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Creating New Angels

Dean wakes slowly. He _aches_ , his wings feel as if he tried to win three marathons in a row, and his hole is sore and feels… _oh_.

Memory comes flooding back, and Dean stiffens, even as he tries to work out where he is.

“Hush, Dean. Relax, you’re okay.”

Sam’s voice. Dean blinks his eyes open and finds himself nose to nose with his childhood friend. Sam’s smiling, lying on his side and covered in a wing colored in shades of a winter sky and one that’s midnight black. Lucifer and Castiel, Dean thinks absently – but the warmth, the scent of calm Alphas, his exhaustion, all that don’t let him panic. There’s a warm body at his back, he belatedly realizes, and a wing draped over him protectively. It feels… not bad.

Dean takes a deep breath and takes stock of his body. Sore wings, sore hole (and he still feels loose and wet and fuck, but that shouldn’t feel as good as it does) and his jaw feels a little sore, too… but his neck doesn’t. Dean has to reach up and feel, but…

“You didn’t bite me.”

It’s a strange mix of relief and disappointment following on the heels of the realization. Dean tries to swallow the disappointment and focus on the relief, because that’s what he wanted, right? Not to end up mated in the heat of a Chase.

“You’re tensing up again,” Michael rumbles at his back. The wing draped over his side tightens. “Breathe, little Omega. We never mate anyone during a first claim.” A gentle nuzzle at his gland. “I like my mates not overwhelmed by instinct when they say Yes.”

Dean blinks and looks up at Sam, who nods with a soft smile. Lucifer’s wing stirs, and then cool blue eyes regard him over Sam’s shoulder.

“We want you,” Lucifer tells him softly. “We wouldn’t have chased you otherwise. But we want you to want us, too.”

Castiel’s head comes into view from behind Lucifer, his black wing shifting a little. “We think consent is really fucking sexy,” the other Angel says in his rough purr, but he’s smirking just a little. He looks a bit rumpled, and it’s a sexy sight.

Dean swallows and nods. “Am I… I mean…”

“You’re the first Omega we’ve claimed,” Michael says, and he sounds amused. “We might go for others… but that’ll be a group decision. And I think you’ll be enough for the moment.”

A big hand strokes down his chest and comes to rest on his belly, and Dean shivers a little. He knows what a dominant Alpha biting his gland will mean – the release of hormones that will trigger a heat, make him fertile. Mating four Alphas will guarantee he’ll end up pregnant.

The thought has heat curl through him, sudden and unexpected. He knows the Alphas can scent it, but aside from a low growl and Michael’s wing tightening over him, no one moves. They’re letting him decide, Dean realizes – if he says no, they’ll let him go.

He bites his lower lip and holds Sam’s gaze as he tilts his head and bares his gland to Michael. “Yes,” he breathes.

The Archangel behind him groans and scents his neck. Michael doesn’t ask again, doesn’t hesitate. A gentle lick, then sharp teeth dig into his throat, penetrate skin and break the sensitive gland. Dean whimpers and goes limp in the Alpha’s hold, conscious only of Michael’s teeth in his neck and the sensation of the forming mating bond that ties him to the leader Alpha.

Michael doesn’t release his neck from his teeth. Instead, Dean is gently nudged onto his belly. He goes eagerly, allowing Michael to pull his hips up. There’s already a low, burning heat crawling down his body from the bite, and he moans when Michael pushes into him again, covering him.

This time, it’s slow and languid, a claiming as much as a mating. Michael rocks into him, the pace just enough to fan Dean’s need into a low, burning fire. He clings to the sheets and writhes as best he can in Michael’s grip, moaning with each push in. He can feel the eyes of his flock on him, can taste their arousal in the air. He _wants_ , and Michael delivers. Dean screams when his Alpha’s knot makes him come harder than he’s come before, then groans as arousal doesn’t ebb, but keeps building.

Michael finally releases his neck and gently licks the bitemark before he kisses Dean. “Mine,” the Alpha growls against his mouth, and Dean whines and nods.

This heat is different from all those he’s had before. Dean’s used to losing time, to stretches of memories running together into hot aroused _need_ even if he’s with someone he trusts to take care of him. There’s none of that, this time. Michael pets his wings and holds him until his knot goes down. Dean doesn’t even get the time to whine at the loss before Lucifer crawls on top of him, the Alpha’s skin blessedly cool against Dean’s fever-hot body.

The hard cock sliding into him makes Dean moan, and then he’s hauled up with a strong grip on his shoulders, driving Lucifer deeper into him. Dean yelps, then sags in Lucifer’s grasp as sharp teeth break the skin over his gland again. Lucifer growls against his skin and then he’s moving, the strength of his thrusts rocking Dean up into the bite at his throat. It’s _perfect_ , and Dean moans and clings to Lucifer as best as he can in his position. Lucifer fucks him hard and deep until Dean’s whimpering and trying to thrust back against him. Lucifer’s grip on him tightens, pulls him down into the next thrust, and this time Dean doesn’t manage a scream when he’s knotted and filled and forced into another orgasm.

Lucifer releases Dean into Sam’s arms once his knot allows him to pull out. Dean whines softly and burrows into his arms, and Sam purrs at him and wraps him in his arms and wings before he rolls them and presses Dean into the nest. The bite has him whimper this time, and he’s so wet and open Sam slides in effortlessly. Dean mewls and squirms, wanting more.

“Hush, little Omega,” Michael’s voice purrs. Fingers card through his wings where they lie limp against the bed. “We’ll keep you satisfied.”

Sam growls against his neck. Hands guide Dean’s legs up and around the Alpha’s hips and then he’s taken again, loses himself in the slide in and out of his sensitive hole. His body knows what it wants, keeps clenching around the thick cock he’s impaled on. It feels impossibly big, and Dean whimpers and tries to arch against Sam, moaning as he’s pinned down by his Alpha’s strength.

Sam’s knot stretches him again, huge and demanding. Dean’s body trembles and twitches through another orgasm. This one’s almost dry, and still his erection doesn’t soften. “Please,” Dean manages between panting for breath. “Please, oh please.”

His Alphas pet and stroke him until he relaxes. Dean whines in need as Sam’s knot goes down and he slips out of his used body, blushing as he feels slick and come leaking out.

Hands roll him around and onto his belly again, then help him get his knees under him and raise his hips. Cas thrusts into him even before he bites down on Dean’s gland, and Dean gives a full-body shiver and melts beneath the Alpha.

Castiel starts to move, fucking him hard and fast in need after watching his mates lay their claim to the Omega. Still, he holds out long enough to have Dean plead breathlessly before he growls and digs his nails into Dean’s sides, leaving more marks as his knot ties them together and pulls a weak orgasm from their willing Omega.

With all Alphas having claimed Dean, his throat displaying all their marks, they curl around him, hold him and wrap him in wings and arms. Dean’s heat isn’t over yet, won’t be for several days, but for now his instincts are sated and allow him to rest in their midst.

Until he’s starting to squirm against them, and Michael growls softly and pulls Dean on top of him. “More?”

“Yes,” Dean breathes, rubbing his cheek against Michael’s hand. “More, Alpha. Knock me up.”

Moans and soft growls and the sound of shifting wings accompany Dean’s low moan as he’s filled again – and another tiny spark of Grace nestles into his own.


End file.
